


crazy cat ex-warlord

by Creatively_Written



Series: Cats galore [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Megatron is fed up with Optimus and Wheeljack ogling Rodimus and Starscream.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Rodimus Prime, Starscream/Wheeljack
Series: Cats galore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	crazy cat ex-warlord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisylovesRumble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisylovesRumble/gifts).

> I don't own transformers, hasbro does.

Starscream grumbled as he was thrown over Megatron’s shoulder, along with Rodimus Prime. Weakly kicking the mech as he dragged them out of the state-building and down the street.

“Megs were fine.” Rodimus struggled against the ex-warlord’s grip. “Come on, just let us go!”

“I will not.” Megatron huffed in anger, “Not with Orion and Wheeljack ogling the both of you. Along with every other perverted mech and fem out there.”

“We can handle ourselves, right Starscream?” 

The seeker sighed in defeat, “Megatron won’t let us down. Trust me, it’s not my first time being dragged away by the old bucket of bolts.”

“And I was right to do so.” Megatron huffed as he turned towards his apartment building. “You never know when to quit.” 

“I could have handled myself!” Megatron rolled his optics as Starscream kicked his chassis harder, “don’t you dare disrespect me!”

“Starscream, will you calm down!” Megatron gripped the seeker tighter, leaving small dents in his armor. “Will you stop for just a moment.” The larger mech shifted the two smaller ones so he could hold them in one arm. “Just let me get into the apartment, and we can talk like civilized mechs.”

“You're the one who grabbed us!” Rodimus wiggled in an attempt to free himself but only succeeded in kicking Starscream.

“Watch where your kicking!” Starscream scratched Rodimus’s spoiler. 

“Watch your claws!”

“If you both insist on fighting, I’ll lock you both in separate rooms.” Megatron opened the apartment door and placed the two bickering mechs on a run-down couch. A black and white cat popped out from under the couch and darted towards the open door. “Nice try Jazz.” Megatron scooped the cat and closed the door, “this is the fifth time this week you tried to get out.

“Did you just-”

“Megs, you own a cat!? And you named him Jazz?” 

“Of course, it was the only fitting name for him.” Megatron sat in a large recliner, gently scratching behind the cat's ears, “Prowl should be close, they don’t like being far apart.” Just as he said that; another black and white cat walked out of the hallway, batting at Megatron’s legs. “Yes, yes I know you want attention.”

“Do you have any more cats?” Rodimus’s tail swung back and forth in excitement.

“Are they all named after Autobots?” 

“Yes I have more cats, and no they're not all named after Autobots.” Megatron pointed over to a black cat sitting on the top of a shelf, “Tarn’s over there, keeping the apartment safe and orderly.” The black cat turned towards his master and meows loudly. “I know, the twins don’t listen to you.”

“The twins?” Starscream raised an eyebrow. 

“Two tabbies, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.” Megatron turned his helm from side to side, “They’re quite playful.” 

“Aww, I think that it’s cute that you care for cats megs.” 

“How many do you own?” Starscream started to look around, afraid of a feline attack.

“Nine to twelve, I think.” Megatron placed Jazz and Prowl on the floor. “I’ll be right back, there are some cat toys in the black basket.” Rodimus ran over towards the box, pulling out feather wands and small balls with bells inside.

“Where are you going?” Starscream watched as the ex-warlord walk down a dimly lit hallway.

“None of your concern seeker,” Megatron grumbled. Starscream flicked an ear and wing in annoyance.

“Hey Star, look at this!” Rodimus pulled out a small pink ball filled with some organic leaves inside. “It smells incredible.”

“I'll pass, I think that Megatron is hiding something.”

“Your loss.” Rodimus rolled the ball across the floor, batting at it when stopped moving. Starscream fought a strange urge to go after the ball, and carefully crept down the hallway. A thin beam came out of a crack of an open door. Carefully, Starscream nudged the door open with his helm. Megatron stood over a large padded berth, holding something within his left servo.

“There, their little ones. It’s time for you to eat.” Megatron picked up a tiny kitten, carefully holding a bottle to its mouth. The kitten greedily gulped down the milk as its siblings meowed in hunger on the bed. It made Starscream’s spark melt seeing the large mech being so kind. 

“Come on out, I know your watching.” Starscream crawled over to the Warlord, rubbing his helm on Megatron’s back struts. “What got into you?” Starscream purred as Megatron put down the kitten and rubbed the seeker’s ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> have any questions? go to my tumblr  
https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


End file.
